I'll Never Let You Go (AU Love Story)
by xxLi7MissBTRxx
Summary: He said for him to stay away. But 2 months later on a run, things get a little heated. People get hurt. And secrets revealed. Even a death. AU (Carl/OC)


_"I want you to stay away from my niece! You hear me?"_

_"I.. I ."_

_"You hear me?"_

_"..Y-Yes.."_

_..._

"Carl, do you mind going on a run?" Rick says as comes up to his 18 year old son. Carl has his eyes fixiated on his gun that he's cleaning as he approaches. He looks up at his father, who is holding his 4 year old baby sister, Judith. He stands up, putting his gun in his holster, then smiling, and talking to Judith sweetly. She giggles, and Carl gives Rick his full attention. Being about Rick's height now, he's grown up so much over the years.

"No, not at all. What are we getting?"

"Any food we can find, and then some."

"Okay, let's go," he begins to walk away, heading to the car, already having his weapons on him, expecting Rick to be right behind him.

"I'll let you lead this one," he stops dead in his tracks as he hears his fathers' words. And turns around. _Lead? _He's never led before.

"Lead? Really?"

"Yeah, I think you're old enough to make supply runs on your own now. I think you can handle it, just take someone with you," Carl's sky blue eyes scan around the prison. He sees people like Maggie, Michonne, and Glenn walking around, but they look busy.. Then he sees her.. A small painful look spreads across his face.. Rick sees it, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah.., uh, can you tell Lilly to meet me at the car in 5?"

**_~ Hour and a half later ~_**

The two brunettes sit silently as they reenter Carl's truck. They had finished the run, gaining 30 canned goods, 5 packets of batteries, a packet of gum, some pills, and a couple of flashlights. They literally didn't say one word to each other the whole time. But, Carl did sneak a few glances here and there, when she wasn't paying attention. It's been 2 months since their breakup, and tenison is running high. After his thoughts start to take toll on him, about a mile away from the prison, he slowly makes his way over to the side of the road. She says nothing as they come to a complete stop, but looks a little surprised. Just dead silence.

"Can you at least look at me?" he asks, and she glances at him hesitatingly. Ever since Daryl, Lilly's uncle, made Carl and Lilly break up, she hasn't talked to him since. It's as if there's a wall between them when they were so close before. Daryl's intentions for her were good, no harm intended, but he wasn't aware of how close they became.. Lilly being one of the people, one of the only people, to make Carl happy again after his tragic mother's death.. And as she looks him in the eye, oh.. How much they forgot how beautiful the other's ones are. A sky blue and a perfect chocolate brown. That wall starts to come down, and Carl sees it, smiling at her, "Come here," he pats his lap for her to sit on. Like old times. They always used to do this. When everyone would be asleep, Carl would sneak into her cell, and they would talk for hours in this position. Their relationship was rather innocent when he thinks about it. She looks around the truck. As if her uncle is going to pop up at any minute. The fear that he will, alone causes her to shake her head 'no'. Just gazing at him feels sinful enough.. She doesn't want him to get in trouble, he's been in the clear awhile now.., "Please, Lil'?" he calls her by the nickname he gave her. Her heart throbs at hearing it. She almost forgot about it, because he was the only one that called her that... She gives in, taking off her seatbelt, climbing onto his lap, her body completely facing him, legs at his sides, as he places his hands on her lower back. He softly hugs her, missing the feeling of her body against his, the smell of her hair that always has a strawberry scent, and the way her hand comb through his hair and neck. Just like old times. Things really haven't changed.. They part away, a soft smile on both of their faces, "I've missed that so much," he admits, his palm grazing her bare arm.

"Me too," are her first words to him. He hasn't heard her voice in what seems like years. That wall is crumbling down. He sees it clearly. He glances down at her lip, as he bites his lower one..

"One kiss?" he asks.

"I-I don't know," she stammers. What if someone from the prison sees them? They're only about a mile away, and everyone knows what Carl's truck looks like. One glance inside and they're toasted.

"Please? Just for old times sake? Just one.." he pleads in a low voice. He's stroking her cheek tenderly. No one really sees this side of the leader's son. They think of him as a lost soul who lost all humanity.. But there wrong. He can go from badass to tender, caring Carl in an instant... She leans in, and their lips touch softly. Carl holds her closer, deepening the touch, as their lips moving in sync, they remember the movements perfectly. Their eyes falling shut as they try and hold onto the moment. If anyone were to catch them, it'd be over. They've been apart for so long, aching for each other's touch.. 2 whole months.. As soon as it begins, it's over as their foreheads touch. Blue and brown seeing each other once more. Their breathing a little heavy, both of their minds numb by the lack of oxygen.

"I love you so much, Carl," she whispers, gingerly. He couldn't be more happier as he brings her hand up to his lips. He pecks at her bandaged hand, sweetly. She remembers when he wrapped her hand up when she cut it on glass. That's when they had their first kiss, and a day later they started dating. That was the first time in a long time they were both happy.

"I love you, too, baby," he reconnects their lips, and mumbles against them, "I've missed you so much. It hurt."

"Me too, so much," she sniffles as they part, tears welling up in her eyes. They may be confessing their love for each other now, but as soon as they get back, they'll have to act as if the other never existed. The thought makes her miserable, and Carl caresses her face, "I never wanted to leave you," she confesses. She's pretty sure he knows, but she wants to confirm it. So there's no doubt in his mind. She loved him.

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't thought about you," he peppers light pecks up her jawline, then back down, "Everyday was torture."

She rests her head on his shoulder, and starts kissing the gap of his neck, then , suddenly starts sucking at a certain spot. She knows exactly where his weak spot is. Little butterflies dance around in his stmoach at the sensation, "L-Lilly," he moans, and just as it started, it ends as she laps over the spot with her tounge and pulls away, giving him a sly smile, "W-Wait, did you give me a hickey?" he remembers his last one perfectly. It took a whole week for it to go away. Some of the guys his age wanted details on how he got it, he just smirked and said, 'I don't kiss and tell.' One of them did guess Lilly, but Carl and her seemed like polar opposites, so they disregarded it. They would of had never thought that innonect Lillian Dixon gave Carl Grimes a hickey. It was impossible in their minds.

"Maybe," she bites her lip, as he runs his hand over the spot, and sure enough, he feels a little bruise. But it was totally worth it. Everything in this moment, is worth it.

"Then let me return the favor," he dives into the cruve of her neck, before she can protest. At first, similar to her, he kisses gently at the skin, then moments later starts sucking at one of _her _weak spots. He remembered. Oh-so well. Shit.

"C-Carl..," she moans eyes falling shut, "Daryl.. H-He'll see it," she tries to fight the feeling. But any other protests die in her throat with a low moan.

"I don't care anymore.. You're mine, and this will prove it."

"I'm ours, always," she breathlessly says as he detacts his lips, gazing at his handiwork.

"That's going to be hard to cover up," he smirks, and she sighs happily.

"It was worth it," they suddenly hear the static. And Carl groans as he realizes it's his walkie-talkie. He grabs it out of his pocket, rolling his eyes.

"_Carl?.. Carl you there?" _

"Yeah, dad," his eyes never leave her's as he talks to his father on the other end. Running his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear, with a light smile.

_"Is everything alright?"_

"Just fine. We're coming back right now," he tells a little white lie, and her face falls.. Of course they have to go back.. _This.. _It couldn't last forever.

_"See you in a bit," _that's Ricks words for 'You have 10 minutes or less'. He shuts his walkie off and they look at each other. Both sadden deeply.

"One more?" Carl requests, and she nods. He leans to kiss her for the last time, this one lingering for as long as it can. Their lips part, as their eyes remain closed, foreheads touching at an angle.

"What're we going to do?" she whispers.

"I don't know..," he whispers back, "I love you, Lil'."

"I love you too, Carl. So much," she kisses his cheek before going back to her seat. The warmth she created on him is gone. They buckle up , and he starts the car, returning back onto the road. Both of them have droplets running down their cheeks, and he raises for her hand. Holding it. They both know when they get back it's going to be the same as before. Act like nothing happened.. Act like the other doesn't exist. Carl's fingers clinch to the steering wheel. Anger boiling, as they see the prison, some walkers roaming around, as the gates open for their return.

_**No... NNonono!? **_

The truck is parked within the gates and one of the first people both Carl and Lilly see simultaneously is Daryl. Carl's hands tight up at his fists, and his eys narrow at the archer. Just as Daryl sees both Carl AND Lilly exit the car together.

"Hey! Didn't I tell you NOT to be alone with her?" Carl advantages closer, and the fire in his eyes speak louder than anything he may say.. It makes Lilly scared. She's inbetween the two of them, and a crowd is forming around them, including Rick, who's also waiting to see what happens. Carl's old enough, and he wants him to fight his own battles.. But he watches as Daryl yells at his son.. Curiosity flooding everyone at the sudden scene.

"SHE'S EIGHTEEN NOW, DARYL! YOU CAN'T TELL HER WHAT TO DO!" More people from Woodbury and the original Atlanta group hear the commotion. All Daryl can see is red as he stares down Carl.

"I WILL IF I WANT TO YOU LITTLE DIPSHIT! " the soft, kind blue eyes Carl had are gone, and Lilly feels unable to say anything or step in. She feels helpless as Carl steps even closer. Daryl does as well, and his eyes squint as he sees a bruise on his niece's neck. as he glances at her, his sharp tracking eyes seeing it immediately. She feels cemented in her boots as he examines the blemish, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!"

"A HICKEY! THAT I GAVE TO HER!" Carl answers for her, and both of their eyes widen. Everything adds up quickly, as Daryl knows exactly what they were doing.

"YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKER!" Lilly's breathing is strained as he screams, she knew he would see. She knew. And Carl doesn't give a damn as he shows off his. Daryl looks at him disgusted.

"SHE LOVES ME!" Carl shouts.

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT LOVE!"

"HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE TO BUSY CONTROLLING HER LIFE, YOU REDNECK BASTARD!"

"That's it," Daryl drops his crossbow as Carl drops his gun. Lilly's heart stops as Daryl's fist connects with Carl's jaw. Rick and Lilly both jump at the punch, as the archer lunchs himself at the leader's boy. They break out into a full on brawl. Shouts and curses are tossed in the air. Lilly's eyes water at the fight as she can barely breathe. Carl throws strong hits, but they are eliminated by Daryl's sharp blows. There's one strong, fierce punch to the side of Carl's temple, and his eyes fall shut as he visibly grows limp on the ground.

"STOP IT! STOP!" Lilly's raspy, strained voice rises above the crowd. Everyone looks at her as she stumbles past her uncle and falls in Carl's side. Swipping away the blood on his bottom lip and cheek. His hair is painted red from the blood on his eyebrow. His swollen left eye glances up at her slowly, "C-Carl.. Carl," her voice is shaky and her bottom lip trembles. Sobs forming in her chest. His hand weakly lifts up to her face. He wipes her tears. He always has.

"It's okay..," he whispers, and his eyes fall shut and his body grows limp across her knees. His breathing slows.

"Carl?...CARL?" she gently shakes him, sobbing. He doesn't respond. After Gleen and Rick restrained Daryl, all of of their faces soften as they see that Carl's passed out in Lilly's arms. Seeing Lilly's reaction makes everyone feel remorseful. She's the spirit of the group.. And that positive spirit is gone. Daryl looks at his niece.. What has he done to her? To Carl?

"I.. I," Daryl's mind switches back to gear. He sees what he's done, as a beaten and bloody Carl lay in her arms,.."Lilly, I'm-"

"NEVER FUCKING TALK TO ME AGAIN!" her words hit him hard as he watches Lilly cry. She never yelled at him. Ever. Maggie walks up to her, helping them both up and her and Lilly carry him to the cell blocks... Maggie having to support them both while Lilly cries. Her cries echoing in Daryl's mind as she disappears in the cell block.

...

...Lilly's gentle fingers glide over Carl's beaten face as he lay beside her. He has a black eyes, with a bruised lip and a wrap around his torso and forehead. He stirs in his rest at the touch, and the first thing he sees is Lilly's eyes piercing into his, tears running down her face. She did this to him. She should've stayed away.. And now he's hurt. She's been like this for hours, by his side, staring at him, laying her head on his shoulder or soothing his pain the best way she can. He's been knocked out for hours. This has been the first sign of him coming to.

"I'm so sorry," her voice is in a rapsy whisper as she moves the brunette locks from his face, her first words to a conscious Carl. Everything hurts, but he tries not to show it.

"Don't be, I did this for you," he smiles weakly. And more tears trickle down her face. And it makes him tear up, he hates seeing her upset. He shouldn't have went so far to tell off her uncle, but he was so mad, "I shouldn't have," tears roll out of his swollen eye and she wipes it away, "I did it because I love you."

"I know.. But..," he gazes with his swollen, black eye. Her heart aches, and she can't finish.

"I love you," he repeats, and with the little energy he softly kisses her. He hisses against her lips as the pain in his torso hits hard, along with his lips.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll have to be, for you.. Girlfriend," he smirks with that black, sky blue eye of his. Girlfriend? They haven't made anything official. But hearing that word makes her smile and blush, but her smile fades as she looks at his injuries. They remind her of what's happened. What didn't need to happen.

"No.., " his face falls. No? What? He thought they were going to be back together again.

"Lilly.., " he starts, but she shakes her head.

"You fought Daryl for me. You got hurt for me. You could've died," she explains. Carl was hurt. Bad. He really could've died in her arms. Carl's mouth is agape, he doesn't know what to say..,"We just can't be together."

"Lil'," he tries, but she's already made up her mind. And he can't change it... She's been thinking about it for hours now.

"It's for the best," she avoids his gaze as she turns off the light by the bed. She snuggles by his bandaged side. He shuts his eyes, tears rollling down the side of his bruised face. After about 10 minutes of laying in the dark, he hears her voice once more, "You understand, right?" He bites his lip, the lump in his throat pounding, the pain in his heart pulsing through his body.

"Yeah, I do. I love you."

She doesn't say anything back, she just holds him tighter. He eventually falls asleep, but it isn't for about half an hour as he contemplates his thoughts, his mistakes.. When he reaches over in the middle of the night, in his sleep, his hand hits the mattress. His swollen eye opens.. She's not there. She's gone.

"Lilly..," he says in a pained whisper.

_Okay! Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! This is obviously a different ending, due to the fact the story will be different! About 2 more chapters!_

_Remember non-members can comment!_

_xxLi7MissBTRxx_


End file.
